


Sailing the Dragon Age Ship

by PirateQueen06



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueen06/pseuds/PirateQueen06
Summary: A series of one shots spanning the DA universe (potential xME in the future). Each chapter will be titled with the pairing. Tags and Characters will be added as needed.





	Sailing the Dragon Age Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Cassandra Pentaghast has become the next Divine and her lover Karras Adaar leads her peacekeeping forces. Karras has been away following a lead on Qunari activities and returns home to the Most Holy late at night. (Pre-Trespasser)

Karras shut the heavy door behind him with a sigh. It had been too long since he had been back. Divine Victoria had sent him and a small contingent of the Inquisition after a promising lead into Qunari activities. Alas, it had been a dead end. His apartment was undisturbed as usual save for ensuring it was completely dusted and the fire had been started some time ago given the warmth in the room. A basket of fresh breads and cheeses had also recently been delivered in spite of the late hour. 

Pieces of his armor began to fall away, carefully stripped off and set on the armor stand to be tended to in the morning. His bare feet were silent as he made his way across the room towards his bathroom where a hot bath had also been drawn. The warm water was soothing to his sore muscles. Karras rested his head back and let the past few weeks soak away thanking Cassandra again for having a tub large enough to fit his entire frame installed. She was likely asleep in the next room already. He was loath to disturb her but he craved her scent and touch.

Soothed and clean from his soak, Karras donned a pair of loose pants, nibbled on the food left for his return, and sifted through a few notes on his desk before heading to the door that separated his room from Cassandra’s. They were a not so secret secret at this point. Originally he had been assigned an adjoining room under the pretense of needing to be close as her personal bodyguard. They had taken no pains to hide their affection for one another and no one dared say anything against it at this point. In his mind, their relationship allowed each other to be at their best. How could Cassandra be the best Divine she could if she resented the position from tearing her away from the one she loved. He himself was a better peacekeeper and bodyguard because he was personally connected to her. Anyone who met them knew they would not let each other fail, and they were stronger for it.

He cracked open the door the soft light from his fireplace mixing with hers dancing across the walls. As he suspected, she was asleep in a position that indicated like she had attempted to sit up waiting for him, but did not last until his arrival. Karras slowly crawled onto the bed and carefully cradled her body in his arms to shift her into a more comfortable position trying not to wake her in the process. Alas, he was unsuccessful as her eyes flew open at the contact searching for him in the dark.

“You have returned,” she whispered in her still sleepy state, hands reaching up to his face.

“I have,” he agreed, shifting her into his lap and nuzzling his forehead against hers.

“I tried to wait up for you. I know you said not to in your missive, but I wanted to see you, late though you might have been.”

Karras chuckled, “I can see that, and I am sorry I woke...” Cassandra’s lips found his cutting off his apology. Karras returned her kiss matching her enthusiasm and broke away with a grin, “Ok, not so sorry for waking you then.”

“I do not regret being awoken if it means seeing you when I open my eyes,” Cassandra said as she shifted herself up so she was straddling his lap. “You have been away far to long this time. What good is a bodyguard if you are not here to guard me, hmm?”

“Don’t send me away on missions then,” Karras teased running his hands up up her thighs sliding her night slip up and over her hips.

“This one was not supposed to take as long as it did. And I know as well as you do, that you need to remain the face of the Inquisition for the time being,” Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into his chest.

“Is this really what you want to talk about at this moment?” Karras asked and nipped at her ear.

“Not in the least,” Cassandra sighed head back as he moved his mouth along her throat to her shoulder softly sucking and nipping at her skin. 

Karras continued pushing her night slip up and over her head to find she was not wearing anything under it. 

“Most Holy,” he laughed, “I believe you are missing a few undergarments befitting a woman of your….status.”

Cassandra groaned and slapped his shoulder as he made his way down between her breasts.

“Ugh, do... not .... call me that,” she said between gasps as he laved attention on her chest, taking one nipple in his mouth and pinching the other between his fingers.

“As you wish, my love,” he chuckled and rolled them over so she was pinned under him thighs spread around his hips. 

Karras silenced her surprised yelp with another deep kiss their tongues dueling, vying for dominance. He then began to work his way down her body, once more pausing to lavish attention on her breasts before continuing his trail of kisses down the plane of her stomach. Cassandra sighed as his hands caressed this inside of her thighs, fingers coming close to but not quite reaching where she wanted them to be for the moment. She shifted her hips upwards and Karras chuckled as he ghosted kisses along her thighs.

“Want something?” he asked hovering just over where she wanted him.

“Maker, yes!” Cassandra implored and groaned as Karras finally drew his tongue slowly over her clit. 

After the past few years, Karras knew how to play her well. Her hips started to shake as he lapped at her, soft, strong tongue alternating between quick licks and long strokes. Cassandra sighed as he added one and then a second finger to the mix, sinking them deep and caressing her inner walls while continuing his assault on her clit. 

Cassandra’s hands raked through his hair, free from his usual neatly tied back coif, and then along his horns. Her back arched and her fists flew sideways clutching at the bed clothes as he brought her closer to her peak. He reached his other hand up and caressed one of her breasts. Cassandra hissed as he pinched her nipple and arched her back. Karras felt her tense around his fingers and he increased his tempo. Cassandra bucked under him and moaned as she crested and Karras sucked at her clit drawing out her release until she pushed at his head, overly sensitive from his ministrations. 

He crawled back to her side as she lay there breathing heavily. He ran his fingers lightly over her stomach and arms and laughed as she slapped at him, her skin still sensitive. He pulled her close pressing her back to his chest as her recovered.

“You needed that,” he whispered in to her shoulder. Then he grinned, “And I never get tired of watching you come apart for me.”

“It is why I keep you around,” Cassandra teased as she rolled over to face him. “That and your impressive dagger work.”

“Just that, huh?” 

“Mmm, hmm. And a few other reasons,” Cassandra grinned as she pushed him onto his back and kissed him. 

“Is that so?” Karras let his eyes fall shut as she took her turn to glide down his body caressing his chest, sides, and stomach with her slender fingers.

“Yes,” she stated simply and tugged at the hem of his pants. He lifted his hips up as she pulled them down his legs.

Cassandra crawled back up to settle on her knees between his legs. His impressive length was already semi-hard and he sucked in a breath as she lightly brushed her fingers along it before wrapping her hand around him and slowly stroking him from base to tip. 

There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she squeezed a bit firmer and licked from base to tip before taking the head in her mouth and sucking. Karras watched intently until she started sucking on his cock. His eyes closed and he groaned reveling in the sensation of her warm mouth around him. 

He always marveled at how she could work him. He was so hard and she was taking as much of him in as she could. He grunted as she went down far and he attempted to keep his hips from jutting up further. 

Cassandra came up and licked around the tip and sucked hard again working her hands around the base. He was rock hard under smooth soft skin. She could hear his breathing start to quicken as she reached down to cup his balls and softly massage them. Pulling off his cock with a satisfying pop, Cassandra wiped her lips off with the back of her hand and crawled up to straddle his hips. 

“Maker, you’re good at that,” Karras sighed letting go of the bed clothes to lightly rest on her hips. “They teach you that during Seeker lessons?” 

Cassandra snorted, “No, they did not. I do not believe they taught me this either, but I seem to have become … proficient at it.”

Karras’ soft chuckle turned into a moan as she slowly sank down on his cock. His hands gripped a bit tighter and Cassandra’s head dropped back in pleasure as she seated fully against his hips. They both stilled for a moment, reveling in the feeling of each other. Cassandra opened her eyes to look down at Karras and smirked. Karras narrowed his gaze at her wondering what was on her mind until he felt her squeeze him with her inner muscles and his eyes rolled back.

“Still don’t know how you do that,” he growled, “but don’t stop.”

“Never,” she smiled and started to rock her hips against him.

They fell into a familiar rhythm. She knew how to grind against him drawing out sighs and gasps as his hands increased pressure on her hips guiding her up and down. 

“Fuck, Cass.”

Karras reached between them to flick his thumb against her still sensitive clit. Cassandra hissed at the sensation and clenched around him again. Karras groaned and flipped them over. Cassandra landed on her back between the mounds of pillows with a soft, ooof, and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Love you, Cass,” Karras whispered into her shoulder.

“And I you,” Cassandra answered, “Find release with me, love.”

Karras started pumping into her in earnest, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer, and reached between them again to massage her tender nub once more. Cassandra cried out and clamped down around him as she came once more dragging him over the edge with her. Karras howled as he thrust erratically several more times and spent himself with in her heat. 

Cassandra hugged him to her chest and ran her fingers through his hair as their breathing slowed, “My personal guard has been away for too long I think. I do not foresee missions that would require you to leave … for sometime.”

Karras laughed and rolled to his side next to her, “Is that so? You going to play the Divine card now?”

Cassandra’s eyebrows raised, “I would never abuse the power granted by my office of service.”

“No you would not,” Karras agreed, “But it is ok to be a bit selfish and want something for yourself every now and then, love.” He kissed her nose and rested his palm against her cheek.

“Just for a bit,” she sighed and curled up into his embrace.

Karras reached down to the strewn covers and hefted the thick blankets over them. 

“Good night, Cass.”

“Sleep well, my love.”


End file.
